Be My Rebel
by AnimeVampires4eva
Summary: Bella is addicted to fights and blood. Edward being a vampire is just addicted to blood. Why is it when Edward and his family move to Forks, he is the only one that dares stand up to Bella? She rules the school and the town, even her dad, the police chef, is scared of her.


_Bella is addicted to fights and blood. Edward being a vampire is just addicted to blood. Why is it when Edward and his family move to Forks, he is the only one that dares stand up to Bella? She rules the school and the town, even her dad, the police chef, is scared of her._

**_Present._**

This is my school and this is my town. Why should I have to follow my stupid father's rules? He can't control me, he can't control anybody in this small town. Especially not me. And I control them. All the weaklings; they're mine. Nobody dares try to escape my control, they'll be punished if they did. They know what will happen, how they'll be delt with.

Police chef. Yeah right. With Charlie as chef it's a wonder that there aren't more break-ins. I don't know how he got picked to be the head of police; he's useless. I would do a better job than him, I could whipp them into shape and have them cowering at the sound of my name. Well, they do that anyway way but it would be cool to be able to fire them all because after all they are doing a pretty terible job if they can't even control me. That was a waste of their time. I don't want to be controled so I won't be. They can't force me to conform and turn into another mindless idiot. Because that's what they do; the school, this town, they brainwash you. And I know I probably cound like someone that's watched too much freaking _Doctor Who_. But back to the point. Who the hell does _he_ think he is? One day I'm in charge of this pathetic little town and then **BAM**! **He** turns up with his damn family and challenge me for the town!

To hell with him! He ain't having it! It's mine, no one elses. He's a dead man walking, he just don't know it yet. The last guy that challenged me was JB, no not Justin Freakin' Bieber you idiot. I'm on about Jacob Black. The dickhead thought he could force me out of his house. So I taught him a lesson he'll never forget. What did I do I hear you ask... Well obviously I beat the shit out of him, he wasn't expecting it really so it was funny when he cried out from the shock of being punched in the stomach. The idiot had no right to try to throw me out! Yeah it was his house but I wasn't doing anything wrong, I was visiting his step-brother Seth. We had been friends for a few years and my weak little daddy wanted to know if wanted to come round for dinner. So I went to ask and no sooner had I gotten there I found Jacob waiting for me telling me to get out and never come back. I casually ignored him and went to see Seth. I hadn't even got to the front room when that twat Jacob lifted me up from behind and carried me out despite my protests and shouts for Seth's help. So after getting dumped outside I did a roundhouse kick on him. The thickhead stumbled a bit and then went to shout or charge at me but I went and swept his feet from clean under him, he fell on his back but got up surprisingly quick. I was fed up by then and wanted to go home so I delivered a final blow to the stomach that knocked the wind out of him. The I ran. Didn't stop till I got home, told Charlie that Seth wasn't coming round for dinner and then went and broke the big old mirror that was just hanging there, mocking me. I punched it and was rewarded with a shard of that glass that mirrors are made of sticking out of my knuckle. Charlie immediently went to help but I told him to stop where he was and then calmly walked to the bathroom. I locked the door and went over to the sink. I slowly pulled out the shard and threw it in the sink. It was surprisingly big (most of it had been buried in my hand), istead of cleaning the cut and wrapping it up I just stared. Watching my blood run down my hand and into the sink I decided that fighting was the way I was going to go. I wasn't going to be one of those sad little people that blended into the background, just another picture in the yearbook. One of those people that go to high school reunions just to get asked 'who are you?' or one of those people that stay in the same little town for the rest of their lives hoping that there will never be anything serious enough to make them move, or that person that everyone knew, no one liked and died sad and alone in a ditch. No. I wasn't going to be any of those people. I was going to make a life for myself outside of this small city and I was going to do it soon. Finally snapping out of my trance I cleaned my hand and wrapped it up the way I'd been told by the hospital. (I was clumsy when I was younger but now I can actually stand on my own two feet.)

The first guy that messed with me was Newton. I caught him cheating on me with Jessica in one of the school classrooms. The tramp (I mean Jessica) had been with Tyler and half the school already. The only reason she gets good grades in half of her classes is because she sleeps with the teachers, she's even had the head. Slut. We used to be friends but then she went and got with Mike behind my back so I slapped her and puched Mike in the balls. He wasn't very appriciative of that. He grunted and moaned and then fell to his knees. Jess went to hit me again but I caught her hand and broke her fingers (it was partly by accident). The head would have expelled me but I told him that if he did EVERYONE would know about him and Jess; his wife, her mom and dad, heck, I'd even tell Charlie myself just because it would be funny. So he kept quite and life went on.

****  
It was two days after I'd cut my hand open that I went into Seattle. I figured I'd make a name for myself here, it wasn't that far away so I didn't have to rush. Now, I could have made a nice reputation for myself and become a friendly person with a good job and everything, but... no. I started street fighting. It was great. At first I was beat down a lot but then I started to get better and better at it.


End file.
